First Kiss
by Luthorin
Summary: What's your first kiss like? Legolas was still confused whether it's his first kiss or not. Legolas, Elrohir [May considered it as slash/yaoi.] One shot


**First Kiss**

Summary: What's your first kiss like? Legolas was still confused whether it's his first kiss or not. Legolas, Elrohir [May considered it as slash/yaoi.] One shot

Rated: T

Warning: Swear words, a bit of slash/yaoi

A/N: This story is an extended scene from Shadows.

.

.

.

**Legolas**

.

.

.

_'Damn it, Elrohir!'_

Legolas was furious.

How dare that twin from hell did that to him?!

Legolas came to Imladris for Erestor and Glorfindel. It seemed playing angel of love had worked out very well. This morning Glorfindel was going to propose to Erestor. This good news made him so excited and wanted to share it with his best friends so badly. Unfortunately, the twins drank too much last night, and were still sleeping like corpse.

.

.

The prince tried to wake up the older twin first, but to no avail, Elladan used his pillow to conceal himself from the prince's voice.

Legolas turned to Elrohir next. He climbed onto the bed on Elrohir's side and started to shake the younger twin body.

"Elrohir! Wake up!"

"Uhm..." Elrohir mumbled something.

Was Elrohir sleep talking? Legolas thought amusingly. Elrohir's face was tainting pink. He must be dreaming about his lover or some naughty thing. Had Elrohir have lover? Legolas had no idea. He would ask Elladan about this. Legolas thought.

"What did you say?" Legolas inched closer to the younger twin trying to catch his words. His face was just mere inches from Elrohir's.

"Meleth..."

Suddenly, the prince was grabbed by his neck and pulled to the younger twin. His mouth was pressed tightly to Elrohir's mouth! Legolas's eyes widen. Elrohir's lips were soft and warm, and he was kissing him!

Heat rushed to the prince's head. Elrohir was dreaming of kissing someone, but he thought that Legolas was that someone. He needed to make Elrohir wake up right now!

The prince hit Elrohir's head, hard.

What's the most annoying thing that Elrohir didn't even know what he did!

"What are you doing!? Why did you hit me?" The younger twin shouted.

"I should be the one who ask what were you doing!" Legolas used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth furiously.

"What? You hit me!" Elrohir scorned.

"You practically ate my mouth!" How could he say that Elrohir kissed him, practically?

"What!? I didn't!"

Elrohir glanced at the prince's swollen lips and his face turned crimson.

"Yes, you did!" Legolas gritted his teeth. "And you called someone 'meleth'. You must have been dreaming about someone or something naughty." Legolas sneered when he saw Elrohir's red face.

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"You are still an elfling! You don't understand!" Elrohir shouted with embarrassment.

"I'm not an elfling!" Legolas pouted and crossed his arms in annoyance. Yes, he understood very well. He had an idea or two of what Elrohir was dreaming about, but sometimes, acting innocent was a good way to hide his embarrassment. "And I don't want to understand how naughtiness your dream was!" He shouted back instead.

"It was not!"

"It was!"

"It wasn't!"

"It was too!"

"STOP!"

Elladan's booming voice made them startled. That's when they stopped arguing and Legolas had the chance to change the subject completely.

Still, the encounter with Elrohir was troubling him.

.

.

.

Legolas unintentionally walked pass the music chambers. He heard a sweet song from inside. When he poked his head inside the chambers, Legolas found a silver-hair elf playing lyre into a very sweet tune.

The elf raised his eyes to look at the prince and smiled softly; his fingers were still playing on the strings expertly. Legolas entered the chambers and sat on a chair in front of the musician, looking at him mesmerizingly.

"That's very beautiful, Lindir!"

Legolas said after the elf finished the last note.

"Thank you, my prince." Lindir smiled happily. "It's my new song. You are the first to hear it."

"It's my honor!" Legolas bowed to the minstrel respectfully.

"The honor was mine." Lindir bowed back.

"You looked very happy when you played it. What is this song about?"

"It's about 'First Kiss'."

"What?!" Legolas choked.

"First kiss." Lindir looked at the prince, confused. "What's on your mind, Legolas?" The minstrel asked when he saw the prince's red face.

"I want to know about first kiss. Why are you so happy? Tell me about it." Legolas asked eagerly.

Lindir laughed when he saw the wind eyes of the princeling. Yes, Legolas was still a princeling, and an innocent one, he thought.

"Alright," Lindir started. "My first kiss was quite unexpected. It's kind of an accident though." He thought back at the incident. "I was looking at a list of songs to perform that night while I was walking. When I turned a corner, I was crashed with someone, and we were sprawled on the floor. I was on top of someone, and my lips were on his lips, accidentally, I assure you. We were shock. After we recovered from the shock, we had a silent agreement that we won't mention this accident, ever." Lindir laughed.

"Can you tell me, who was it?"

"It's Melphomian." Lindir smiled.

"Erestor's assistant? The quiet and shy Melphomian?"

"Yes, that one."

"What happened next?" Legolas was eager to know.

"It was quite awkward when we met later, but we overcame the awkwardness eventually. We are friends. Sometimes we even joked about our first kiss." Lindir laugh again.

"It isn't sound happy like your song. I guess that's not your inspiration of your 'First Kiss' song. If it is, I think you are very odd, Lindir."

"No, it's not." Lindir laughed again. "I wouldn't call that accident my first kiss though. Furthermore, I wouldn't call Mel my first kiss! My real first kiss was with my lover, Lyra."

"Lyra?"

"At that time, the twins played a prank on me, dying my hair pink. Lyra found me brooding in the garden. She said I was pretty with pink hair, but she liked me as myself. I was shock and couldn't say anything. She thought I rejected her, so I just grabbed her wrist and kissed her." Lindir told the story happily.

"Wow!" Legolas was in awe. "That's romantic."

"It was."

"So, if someone asks you who your first kiss is, what would you answer?"

"It's certainly Lyra." Lindir answered quickly. "With Melphomian, it was just the touch of our lips, not a kiss. But with Lyra, even though it was a brief kiss, it was a real kiss anyway. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Legolas nodded in agreement. "Thanks for sharing the story, Lindir."

"You are always welcome, my prince."

.

.

.

Legolas left the music chambers a while later. After listening to Lindir's story, he still couldn't decide whether it was a kiss. Lindir and Melphomian's kiss wouldn't count as a real kiss because it was just a touch of their lips, but what happened with him and Elrohir, it was a full kiss on the mouth, and he couldn't call it an accident, could he?

Worse of all, that bastard didn't even know that he kissed him.

_Damn you, Elrohir!_

.

.

.

**Elrohir**

.

.

.

_'Elrohir! You idiot!'_

Elrohir was furious with himself.

_'How could you do that to Legolas and did not even have the guts to admit it! You are a coward!'_

Elrohir scorned himself.

He knew that he had too many to drink last night, and he knew he would be hangover come morning. Nevertheless, he had a pleasant dream. He dreamt of his dream-lover. They walked in the garden, holding hands. They laughed together. They sat side by side under the tree. His lover looked at him with those loving blue eyes. They laid down on the grass looking at the sky. Then his lover rolled over and was on top of him. The beautiful face was getting closer, when he heard his name.

"Elrohir! Wake up!"

Elrohir tried to focus his vision and found a beautiful face close to his own. The blue eyes were twinkled. The red lips were tempting to be touched.

"Meleth?"

Unconsciously, Elrohir grabbed the beautiful face, and put his lips on those tempting lips. Those lips were soft and warm, so delicious. He was deepening he kiss when something hit him in the head, hard!

"Ouch!?"

And he saw Legolas sitting in front of him; red face and swollen lips.

Oh! Valars!

"What are you doing!?" Elrohir cried. "Why did you hit me?" He though he had an idea why.

"I should be the one who ask what were you doing! You practically ate my mouth!"

"What!? I didn't!" He didn't eat his mouth; he kissed him, actually.

"Yes, you did!" Legolas gritted his teeth. "And you called someone 'meleth'. You must have been dreaming about someone or something naughty." Legolas smirked.

"No, I did not!"

_'It was not someone, it was...'_ Elrohir thought bitterly.

"Yes, you did!"

"You are still an elfling! You don't understand!" Yes, Legolas had not passed his maturity yet. He wouldn't know about love. He wouldn't understand him.

He wished he could.

After that Elladan stopped them from arguing any further. Legolas seemed to let the incident pass, but he couldn't. He still felt the sweetness of those lips. How soft. How delicious. How.. How was he thinking about his friend like that!?

What was he thinking?

What was this feeling?

He knew the answers, but he couldn't admit it himself.

.

.

.

.

.

Legolas would go back to Greenwood in the next morning. Tonight, Legolas and the twins would spend the precious time together for the last time before they would meet again in ten years. Legolas entered the twins' chambers and found only Elrohir standing on the balcony, looking at the sky.

"Hey, Roh."

Elrohir turned to look at his friend. His eyes were too sad. Legolas thought. The prince approached the younger twin who smiled at him softly.

"Where's Dan?" Legolas asked.

"He went to the cellar to get some wine."

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence between them. Legolas hated this feeling so much.

"Something's troubling you, mellon-nin?" Elrohir asked.

"So do you." The prince replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Would you?"

"Don't be such an elfling, Legolas!" Elrohir felt annoy. He tried to understand Legolas, if the prince just cooperated.

"You say I'm an elfling all the time. I wouldn't understand what you said, would I?"

"Legolas," Elrohir sighed. "I apologize that I called you an elfling, and that you wouldn't understand the adult's matter."

"Apology accepted with one condition."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever think I was an elfling and I couldn't understand you again."

"Deal!" Elrohir smiled brightly.

They were silent again but this time it was not uncomfortable as before. The sky was clear and full of stars. Elrohir turned to look at his friend who looked at the starlit sky happily. His eyes were twinkle; his smiling lips were kissable_..._

_'Wait! What were you thinking, Elrohir!?'_

"About the other day," Legolas said suddenly.

Elrohir felt panic!

"You might not know what you did. I thought you were sleep-talking, weren't you?" Legolas knitted his eyebrows. "It seemed like you were dreaming when you.. uhm.. kiss me." The prince's face turned crimson. "You didn't even realize that."

"Legolas, I..."

"The problem is if somebody asks me about my first kiss, then what should I answer? Should I say, my first kiss was with Elrohir, but he didn't know it? That would be confusing, don't you think?"

"Uhm.. Leg..."

"To make it less confused," Legolas stepped closer to Elrohir, and stood face to face with the younger twin. "We should kiss again."

With that Legolas put his hands on Elrohir's cheeks and put his lips on the younger twin's softly.

Everything around them was unmoving. Elrohir felt only the sweetness of the soft lips pressing against his. His hands were on Legolas's waist pulling him closer. Legolas said that it was his first kiss, but Elrohir was certain that the prince definitely knew how to kiss, naturally. Legolas was not as innocent as he looked.

"Well," Legolas licked his lips nervously after they broke the kiss. His face turned even redder. "I think that will do quite well."

"What will do?" Elrohir smiled teasingly. His hands were still on the prince's waist.

"The first kiss. From now, if anyone asks me about my first kiss, I'll confidently tell them it was with you. That is!"

"Alright." Elrohir laughed. "Glad I could help."

"It's your fault in the first place." Legolas pouted. "Would you release me please? I'm sure I can stand by myself."

Elrohir reluctantly took his hands off the slim waist.

"Ten years is not long. Nothing will change except that I will pass my maturity in 2 years." Legolas said.

"And I cannot call you an elfling anymore." Elrohir chuckled.

"I'll miss you so much, mellon-nin."

Elrohir touched his forehead to the prince's.

"I'll miss you too, my Greenleaf."

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
